Kanpai!
by SupernaturalKinji
Summary: What happens when Raito decides the only way to kill L is to get him drunk? R&R Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (most unfortunately) although some of them are my own. Also unfortunately, they are not in this story. Thank you

As always, please read and review, I do love getting those. No, I really do. I wait for them in my email, and then I curse those who don't send me them. Just kiddin'. Although maybe I should look into that…. ;D

Chapter 1-shot: Kanpai!!

There has always been some wondering on the part of Raito. Whether or not he actually _is_ Kira, whether he actually _is_ dating Misa, whether he actually _is_ straight…. but that last one we can leave for later.

There cant be any speculation against L. There's just too much confusion there. And there definitely was the night they caught Higuchi. Despite the underage drinking that took place at the semi-victory party Matsuda held for the police task force working with L, L still didn't let anything go. Even after four bottles of beer and two shots of sake, he still left everyone in confusion. Raito tried to take the initiative to exploit L's drunken state, but the young genius failed against the massive intellect of a young detective.

"L…Ryuzaki… What is your real name?" Raito asked calmly, barely intoxicated. He knew when to keep his head, and now was the perfect time. He laughed inwardly at his brilliance and his faithful calculation skills

"L Lawliet," L responded with a hiccup. Raito glared for a moment.

"Are you serious?"

"Am I drunk?"

"…Yes." Raito responded dully, putting his head in his hands. "Does that mean that I can't trust what you said, or that I should believe you because your inhibitions are in a reeling state right now?"

L gazed at him with unsteady eyes and reached for his tainted glass of tea. "Yes," he said in no uncertain terms, leaving the forum open wider and causing Raito to boil with rage.

"Yes, what, you droopy-eyed freak!" he burst out in rage, panting as he found himself on his feet, glaring down at L with a vengeance. Everyone around them had drunken themselves into a dead stupor, sleeping off the alcohol peacefully.

L held his temples and glared back at Raito. "Choose, Raito-kun!" he said in a steady voice, and for a second, Raito almost believed that he was sober and just playing with him. Until he hiccupped and then laughed and then fell out of his chair, followed by more laughing and a call for more booze. He got back into his chair unsteadily and hugged his knees.

Was this really how he was when he was drunk or was he just playing with Raito? He couldn't decide and the more he thought about it, the more it annoyed him. Before he could lose his temper, Raito excused himself, stepping over the passed out bodies of the investigation team on his way to the bathroom. Damn this life. What he needed was his shinigami to confirm this for him. But Ryuk wouldn't do it. Maybe Rem would. But how to summon her after all this? He stared at himself in the mirror and glared at his reflection, punching the sink in frustration. The best opportunity to get his name and what was L doing, being difficult! Damn him and his indomitable wit! Fine then, if the only way to get his name is through his untrusting intoxication, perhaps then Raito himself must be intoxicated. To earn his trust. Raito smiled at himself darkly in the mirror. That would never work. But it might.

When Raito reentered the room where L was, he was surprised at what he saw. L was sprawled out on his terminal with a bottle of tea in one hand and vodka in the other. He smiled and hiccupped at Raito and held out the vodka in invitation.

"Here, Kira-san, have some Vodka."

Raito froze. "Kira…san?"

L looked at him in surprise and then smiled foolishly. "Sorry, Kira-sama."

Raito flushed with anger. "How many times must I tell you…?"

L smiled and tossed the bottle of Vodka lightly at him. "I know and you know, but the important thing is, no one else does! I haven't told a **hic** soul!" Raito caught the vodka and immediately regretted it. L looked at him in expectation. His hungry eyes inviting him to take a swig from that bottle. Raito nervously put the bottle to his lips and tipped it back, dumping the sweet, almost tasteless liquid into his mouth. He swallowed and returned L's doleful gaze. Suddenly L burst into fits of laughter and threw his arms into the air.

"Kanpai!" he shouted and raised his bottle of tea.

"Don't you want some vodka?" Raito invited, tipping the glass his way.

"Are you kidding me? I have some already in this bottle. One part tea, nine parts vodka!" He shoved the bottle toward Raito, who took it and sniffed lightly into the bottle, taking a sip of the brown liquid. It was ridiculously sweet but had that kick to it that let Raito know that this was vodka. And a lot of it. He thrust the bottle back at L and shook his head in disapproval. He caught himself quickly. Calm down, just be patient, he said to himself softly. You need this to get this fool's name.

Raito and L commenced to have random drinking games, bringing out more and more booze from anywhere and nowhere, and often Raito found himself wondering where the hell the bottles came from. He shrugged it off after a while, the more he drank, the more he found himself not caring where the bottles came from or why.

At the opportune moment, Raito stumbled over to the Death Note locked in the case and pulled it out, bringing a pen out with it and shoving it towards L.

"I wanna know your name, Ryuzaki," he said between hiccups and after a dizzy spell.

"I already told you my name," L responded lightly, although Raito could tell he was suppressing a laugh.

"Write it down, I don't know how to spell it!" L rolled his eyes and picked up the pen.

The next morning Raito and L awoke with killer headaches and mouths like cotton. Raito found the Death note lying next to him and he looked at it in confusion.

"L?"

"…Yeah?"

"Why is this out?"

"I don't know."

The two looked down at the note and L began to laugh.

"Clearly I got suicidal." He thought to himself.

In the notebook was written L Lawleit.

"Thank god I can't spell."

Thank yous all for reading me fic. I love reviews and such.

As always hearts SupernaturalKinji


End file.
